Melting Point Blank
by CriticalRunner3674
Summary: As the number one hero, All Might, faces off against All For One, The League Of Villans are getting ready for something big and we don't know if the students of U.A. are ready for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me the truth about what you think for the first chapter. I hope you like it:-)**

A world where hate doesn't exist and healthy human beings fill the atmosphere. It's a shame to say that myself saying that was just wishful thinking. As we speak the number one hero, All Might, is fighting All For One. But your probably wondering what the hell happened and who am I. Let me start from the beginning: I am Hayate Shiro and this is my story of how I strived to become the greatest hero. It all started in 8th grade when I signed up for the hero course at U.A. As I entered the front entrance I was engulfed in the eminence of the school and was happy to be here.

As I walk into the auditorium, a loud voice boomed off the walls and into my head. "Hello, Kids! I'm Mr. Yamada and this is U.A High!" He screamed. "Your first test will be fighting robots! The smallest ones are worth 1 point, the second smallest is worth 2 points, and the biggest is worth 3 points."

A young man with glasses who looked about my age raised his hand and said "but sir, there are four robots." The teacher then went on to say "the fourth is worth 0 points. It would be best for you not to engage this robot and just to run." As we all nodded, we proceeded to go to the start of the course. I personally don't like using my quirk in front of people because it is weird.

My quirk is that I'm able to bring my bones outside of my body and harden them to use as armor. The more calcium I consume, the stronger the armor will be. But there are some minor setbacks. If I don't consume enough calcium and try to use it for a long time my body immobilizes For 30 minutes. No access at all to my body parts. But I made sure to drink lots of milk before I arrived here. As the horn sounded. Everyone ran in search for robots but when we hit the first corner, 2 robots appeared. We all got ready but one kid stood out.

He had half white and half red hair with a burn on his left side of his face. He was heterochromic, with his left eye being a neon blue. With a wave of his arm, the two robots were completely frozen. "I froze them off balance on purpose" he said as he dashed forward. I decided to run after him so I'd have a chance of passing. A couple of blocks forward, a 3 point robot lunges at me with the speed of a jaguar. Just in time, I activate my quirk and my armor envelopes me.

I use my right finger bone as a sword and block it's attack. As I lunge forward, prepared to deliver the final blow, another robot comes out the alleyway on to the street. It shoots a bullet at me, but it misses, barely. It grazed my hair and caused a strand of my black hair to float down to the ground. The robot's eyes meet mine it's red, mine black. It sent a shiver down my spine.

Then a kid, Iida I think his name was, came out of nowhere and kicked the daylights out of one robot. " I'm sure you can handle this yourself?" He said as he blasted off down the street. He gave me hope. In knowing I can do this. I sprinted towards the robot cutting it in half and then, all I heard was " BAMB!" "CRASH!"

I look up, and my mouth gapes open as I see a smashed level 4 robot fall to the ground and a kid with green hair falling from the sky. Just in time, a girl saves him, but his injuries look servere. Broken arm and both legs, too. I honestly am surprised that he is even living right now. "Congratulations! You all survived!" Mr. Yamada said. As we were leaving the teacher was telling them if they passed or not.

Then it was my turn. "Hayate, hmm... Congrats. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He said as he walked to the next person. I get home and almost have a heart attack when I have to unload all of that on my mom. She grabs me a squeezes me tight. " I'm proud of you Hayate." She whispered in my ear as a grin stretched from on side of my face to the other. As soon as my face hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ring,_ RING" My alarm blared as my eyes shot open. "Today is the day!" I say to myself as I pull open my dresser in search of my uniform. My mom had left a not on the bathroom door for me: "Left for work. Don't forget to look presentable for your first day of school. Love Mom". I roll my eyes and put the note in my back pocket as I grab the toothpaste. I shoot down the stairs, put on my shoes and off I was. As I walked up to the entrance, Iida was standing there looking at all of the other students as if he was scouting out competition. "Uh Iida, what are ya doin'," I whisper to him. "Seeing the likely people to have gotten into the hero course with me." "Hey I got in!" I exclaimed. "Oh that's good to hear. Don't make trouble in the classroom." He said as he jerked his head back to the first position. 

"Good talk." I said as I walked into the building. I walked and walked down three corridors until I finally found my class. " 1A" it read. I took a deep breath and slowly slid open the door. Unfamiliar voices filled the air as I walked to the back and sat down. "Ahh!" A girl said as a man eating apple sauce emerged from a sleeping bag. " I am Mr. Aizawa. I am also your teacher for the school year." He said as he wrote his name on the board. " Follow me, class." He gestured to us as he walked out the door.

We went outside seeing that a bunch of stuff was set up. " This is your fitness test. These test will show me what you know. You can use your quirks." Then, with a sinister look in his eyes he said " Oh yeah, and whoever scores lowest will be expelled immediately." The whole class' facial expressions changed as we all began to worry. Except for me. This is why I came today. To face all the obstacles in my way.

"The first test is seeing how fast you can tun 50 meters. Two people will go at a time." He said as he pointed to the track. "Shiro. Bakugou. You two will be the first to go." I nodded and headed to the starting point. I knew that my full body armor wasn't necessary for this, so I only armored my legs to boost my speed. The sound went off, and I was gone. Bakugou and I were neck and neck for almost all of the race. I finally got in front of him at the last second and won. "4.12, 4.13" the robot spit out our scores. I could see that Bakugou was furious that he lost by a point.

Then it was Iida and Asui's turn. Using his engine quirk, Iida sped across the fish line with a time of 3.04 seconds. Asui, following after him lept across the finish line with a time of 5.58 seconds. "Iida sure is impressive, isn't he?" A voice whispered into my ear from behind. I spun around to see a girl with pink skin and antennae. "W-Who are you?" I stammer out. "The name's Mina Ashido. Nice to meet you!" She shouted. "My name is Hayate Shiro. Nice t-to meet you." I say as I turn away to hide my red face. Since girls don't usually talk to me, this was unexpected and I couldn't prepare for it.

"She smiles as she turns around to watch the rest of the students testing. Finally, it was the last test. The ball throw. Bakugou was first. He laughed and said" that's all? Easy." An explosion went from his hand to the ball and it cut through the air like a bullet. "702 meters" Mr. Aizawa's phone showed. I was the fifth person to go. I armored my right arm and drawed it as far back as I could, then I launched it.

"699 meters" I was proud of myself for that. It was Midoriya's turn now. With the determination on his face, I knew he was about to rocket that ball. He let go, and only got 46 meters. But Mr. Aizawa said something to him about hurting himself and no one rescuing him that made him try again. He let go this time, but with way more force. " 705 meters" he smiled. But his finger appeared to be broken. As we all gathered, Mr. Aizawa said " good news! No one gets expelled. I only said that so you would do your best. That's all." I wasn't even mad though. I walked out of the school as the bell rang and quickly ran home to get some sleep. " I wonder what tomorrow's adventure is." I say to myself before I close my eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Class!" All Might shouted as he dashed into the classroom. " Today we will be doing battle trials to see how much your skills have grown since you have been here." He says. After he explained, he then pointed to a bunch of lockers and said " you guys put in some suggestions for your new looks and we got you them. Your welcome." All the students were happy, except for me. Since my quirk is a suit of armor, I didn't get one. But now I can't get it to fully go on anymore. The one time I did, was in the entrance exams but I guess that's never happening again since it's only allowing me to encase my legs and arms with armor now. After they all suited up, we went to a training building. There was teams or two. Two teams faced each others, one hero, one villan.

Tokoyami and I were the first hero team, as Momo and Mineta were our villans in the scenario. As we walked into the building, Tokoyami looked at me and said " this should be easy work considering the Villans" he said as he grinned and walked into the entrance. I quickly followed after. As we turn the corner to go down the next hallway, bbs fly down the hall, at least 200 per second. We both dive for cover, trying to see who it is that is firing. The firing stops. "Come out immediately or I will continue to fire." Momo says. "Cover me" I whisper to Tokoyami as I dash out towards her. I have the strip of cloth in my hand, and lung for her ankle. She unloads the clip into my back as I dive, but I already have a knot around her.

"Good work" Tokoyami says. "Thanks" I groan as I softly touch my back. We proceed upstairs to the weapon. "I see it!" I whisper as I go to run for it. As soon as soon as I go to touch it, I can't move. "Damn it! I forgot to drink milk today! Tokoyami, It's up to you." I whisper. He nods and tip toes over to the weapon. Out of nowhere, Mineta shoots in front of him. "You shall not pass!" He yells as he throws purple balls from his head. "Don't let them touch you or they won't be able to come off!" I tell him. He nods and calls dark shadow to guard him as he dashes for the weapon. He touches it and All Might Says " Hero team wins! Congratulations!" My body finally starts to work and I hobble out of the building to watch the others perform. "We have a field trip tomorrow. We are heading to The Unforseen Simulation Joint./p

"There, you will practice rescue training with some of the world's best rescue heroes. Nobody knows where we will be so that ensures our safety. But until then, search up some training tactics and practice them so tomorrow you will do better. As class was dismissed, we all went to our lockers to get our stuff. A note fell out as I opened the door of mine. It had a heart shape seal and it said " to Hayate" on the front. I quickly placed it in the bag and ran out the doo. I got home and read it. " You did really well today I'm impressed. Your cute but I didn't want to say anything because we were leaving so I wrote a note instead. See you tomorrow! - Ashido" . I almost faint thinking about this. A girl who likes me? I never thought it would happen so early. But school is more important. I eat dinner and fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
